monsterhighwasnepostaciefandomcom_pl-20200214-history
Yu Lin
Plik:Cytat1.pngCo Julian robi w Gorecji!? Meh, idę się przed nim schować.Plik:Cytat2.png - Yu w filmie Goreece: Meeting With the Gods Yu Lin - córka lemurołaka. Ma 16 lat. Uczęszcza do Straszyceum. Osobowość Yu jest dziewczyną wyniosłą i nadmiernie opanowaną. Zawsze stąpa twardo po ziemi i nie da się oszukać. Mimo tego, Yu uwielbia spędzać czas ze swoimi przyjaciółkami. Dziewczyna, jak każdy lemurołak, czci pradawnych bogów, a także ma z nimi całkiem niezłe kontakty. Wygląd Yu jest dziewczyną o białej skórze. Jej włosy są różowe i pocieniowane, a jej grzywka znajduje się na prawej stronie czoła. Oczy Yu są szare, natomiast jej brwi, podobnie jak włosy - różowe. Z pleców lemurołaka wyrasta długi, czarno-biały ogon. Klasyczny potwór left|220px Lemur katta - gatunek małpiatki z rodziny lemurowatych, jedyny przedstawiciel rodzaju Lemur. Żyje w południowo-zachodniej części Madagaskaru, na otwartych, suchych i skalnych, rzadko na zalesionych terenach (tryb życia naziemny) tworząc grupy złożone z 5-20 osobników. Chroni się w jaskiniach. Jest owocożerny, zjada również liście i nasiona, a jedynie okazjonalnie owady. Lemury katta stosunkowo dużo czasu spędzają na ziemi, nie oddalając się jednak zbytnio od swoich drzew, gotowe do natychmiastowego powrotu w przypadku najmniejszego zaniepokojenia. Aktywne są wyłącznie w ciągu dnia. Relacje Rodzina Yu jest córką pary lemurołaków. Oboje rodziców dziewczyny pracują jako instruktorzy taneczni na Broadwayu. Yu ma również niezrównoważonego psychicznie wujka o imieniu Julian. Dziewczyna stara się go unikać na każdym rodzinnym zjeździe. Przyjaciele Yu przyjaźni się ze Scarah Screams i Venus McFlytrap. Wszystkie trzy zbliżyły się do siebie praktycznie za sprawą przypadku, ponieważ zostały przydzielone do pracy nad wspólnym projektem szkolnym. Yu polubiła Venus za jej głowę pełną pomysłów oraz wieczny optymizm. Scarah natomiast za to, że podobnie jak ona jest bardzo opanowana. Dziewczyna ma również dobre relacje z Deidarą Fox Kyuubi. Obie dziewczyny poznały się na przerwie w Monster High. Nie łączy ich zbyt wiele, ale często wspierają się w trudnych chwilach. Miłość Yu miała kilku chłopaków, ale żaden nie wytrzymał z nią zbyt długo. Zwierzak Domowym zwierzakiem Yu jest panda o imieniu Shu. Zwierzak jest wielkim fanem bambusa, przez co dziewczyna wydaje miesięcznie krocie na sprowadzanie oryginalnego z Azji. Stroje Scaris: City of Frights Yu_Lin.jpg|Oficjalny art * Linia: 'Scaris: City of Frights' * Wydanie: sierpień 2013 * Numer asortymentu: - * Numer modelu: - W tej serii na głowie Yu widnieje bordowy kapelusz, który przykrywa jej uszy. Dziewczyna ubrana jest w czerwoną, sięgającą ud, tradycyjną japońską sukienkę z krótkim rękawkiem. Dodatkowo, na jest ona ozdobiona złotymi nićmi. Yu ubrana jest również w białe rajstopy w niebieskie kropki. Na nogach dziewczyny widnieją czerwone buty na koturnie. Dead Tired 01010M01.JPG|Oficjalny art * Linia: 'Dead Tired' * Wydanie: wrzesień 2013 * Numer asortymentu: - * Numer modelu: - W tej serii włosy Yu sięgają do łokci dziewczyny. Ich końce są lekko zakręcone, a w dodatku, mają czerwone pasemka. Na głowie Yu widnieje czerwona opaska. Dziewczyna ubrana jest w turkusową bluzkę bez ramiączek, na której widnieje znak "Yin-Yang" oraz biały szlafrok, pokryty zewnętrzną stroną czarną kratką. Yu ma również na sobie czerwone szorty, wiązane czerwonym sznureczkiem, z czarnymi kieszeniami oraz ze ściągaczami przy nogawkach. Kapcie dziewczyny są czerwone, z czarną podeszwą. School's Out YuLinSObySmieska222.png|Oficjalny art * Linia: 'School's Out' * Wydanie: grudzień 2013 * Numer asortymentu: - * Numer modelu: - W tej serii głowę Yu zdobi czerwono-biała czapka z wizerunkiem flagi Japonii. Ma ona czerwoną podszewkę, która jest lekko wywinięta. Włosy dziewczyny są lekko ścięte, sięgają one ramion Yu. Są one również lekko pocieniowane.Dziewczyna ubrana jest w lazurowe kimono ozdobione złotymi i granatowymi zawijasami. Co więcej, ubranko zdobią gdzieniegdzie złote kropki. Buty Yu to granatowe szpilki. Goreece: Meeting with the Gods Yu_GMWG.png|Oficjalny art * Linia: 'Goreece: Meeting with the Gods' * Wydanie: styczeń 2014 * Numer asortymentu: - * Numer modelu: - W tej serii grzywka Yu jest prosta, a reszta jej włosów związana jest w dwa kucyki, sięgające do talii dziewczyny. Oba zostały spięte malinowymi kokardkami. Dziewczyna ubrana jest w malinowe kimono w stylu lolita. Ma ono długie rękawy, a jej dół, w przeciwieństwie do tradycyjnego kimona, jest skrócony do ud i poszerzony. Na kimonie widnieją bordowe, ozdobne paski oraz fioletowe serduszka. Całość przepasana jest bordowym materiałem, który to z kolei przewiązano malinowym. Jego końce swobodnie opadają za sukienką. Ubranko podszyte jest również kawałkiem bordowego materiału. Yu ma również na sobie fioletowe rajtuzy. Jej buty to jasnobrązowe botki. są one zapinane na srebrny guzik, a co więcej, obszyte czerwonymi nićmi. Ich podeszwa oraz obcas są grafitowe. Meta timeline * 29 lipca 2013: Ujawnienie imienia dziewczyny na czacie. * 8 sierpnia 2013: "Oficjalny art" Yu zostaje ujawniony. * 29 września 2013: Wpisy z pamiętnika Yu zostają ujawnione. * 16 stycznia 2014: Yu zalicza swój debiut filmowy w filmie Goreece: Meeting With the Gods. * 2014: Yu pojawia się w odcinku "Impreza na upiorną skalę". Ciekawostki * Naturalny kolor włosów Yu to czarny. * Dziewczyna pochodzi z Japonii. Galeria Yu_Lin.jpg 01010M01.JPG|Dead Tired by Gisella. YuLinSObySmieska222.png|SO by Smieska222 Yu_GMWG.png Kategoria:Wymyślone postacie Kategoria:Dziewczyny Kategoria:Lemurołak Kategoria:CKwNK Kategoria:Uczniowie Monster High